Remember me Rick
by SerePellizzari
Summary: Questo racconto parte dalla fine della terza stagione ma non ripercorre quanto visto nella quarta... Rick ha capito in tempo cosa stava per succedere quel giorno al funerale del capitano Montgomery e quindi è riuscito a salvare Kate, ma...
1. Chapter 1

Erano al funerale del Capitano, Kate stava parlando di Roy, di quello che le aveva detto e di quello che le aveva insegnato da quando l'aveva presa sotto la sua ala protettrice al 12th.

Dopo aver ricordato una frase che Roy le aveva detto qualche giorno prima sulla fortuna di trovare qualcuno che voglia stare sempre al fianco di un poliziotto si voltò verso Castle e gli sorrise, anche lui sorrise ma poco dopo il suo viso mutò espressione, aveva notato qualcosa verso il fondo del cimitero, nascosto tra le lapidi, sì era un bagliore, voleva essere sicuro, magari era solo una sua immaginazione...invece no ecco che compare un'altra volta. Da buon scrittore, anzi ormai si potrebbe dire da buon poliziotto, capì subito quello che stava per succedere e senza pensarci due volte fece l'unica cosa che gli passò per la mente...

"Kate" urlò gettandosi su di lei

Sentendo Castle urlare ed anche il rumore smorzato di uno sparo istintivamente tutti si abbassarono.

Passarono pochi secondo quando Ryan ed Esposito accorsero verso Kate e Rick

"Castle togliti" disse Kate in modo brusco cercando di sollevarlo

Ma nel girarlo sentì che la sua camicia era umida e poi vide il suo guanto bianco diventare sempre più rosso...

"Oddio Rick...Rick rispondi!"

Sentendo il suo nome Castle riaprì gli occhi e vide che il viso di Kate era rigato dalle lacrime, cercò di alzare la sua mano per fermargliele ma non ci riuscì ma la detective capì l'intento e gliela prese tra le sue

Con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva in corpo disse quelle tre semplici parole che avrebbe voluto dirle da tre anni

"Kate...ti...amo" sussurrò dopo di che o suoi occhi si chiusero

"No, no, no...Rick non puoi lasciarci, pensa ad Alexis, a tua madre, al dodicesimo...a me, pensa anche a me"

Fece una piccola pausa poi

"Rick ti amo, ti amo anche io, ma non lasciami...non ora che si siamo dichiarati i nostri sentimenti! Io ho bisogno di te"

In pochi minuti arrivarono i soccorsi, Ryan ed Esposito trascinarono a lato Kate per far si che Castle fosse immediatamente soccorso.

In poco tempo arrivarono in ospedale e Rick venne portato immediatamente in sala operatoria.

Passarono ore senza avere notizie, nella sala d'attesa fuori dalla sala operatoria vi erano tutti, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie seduti da un lato mentre Martha, Alexis e Kate dall'altra parte.

Martha fissava un punto imprecisato del muro davanti a lei, non riusciva neanche a piangere. Alexis era abbracciata a Kate quest'ultima accarezzava dolcemente il suo capo, ad un certo punto le alzò il viso e…

"Alexis…m…mi spiace…è colpa mia s…se tuo padre si trova in quella sala…se non l'avessi incentivato a…a darmi una mano al distretto…se non l'avessi ass…econdato ogni volta…se mi fossi impuntata d…di più contro la sua richiesta…" disse singhiozzando

"Kate smettila, lo sai com'è fatto mio padre, ti avrebbe seguito in capo al mondo e ti avrebbe protetta in qualunque modo perché ti ama e non vuole vederti soffrire…e soprattutto non vuole perderti"

Kate guardo quella piccola ragazza, era così giovane ma era così matura, non le stava neanche dando la colpa per quello che è successo al padre, se fosse stata un'altra persona si sarebbe subito avventata su di lei incolpandola, Alexis invece la stava tranquillizzando.

Circa un paio d'ore dopo il dottore uscì dalla sala operatoria e tutti si alzarono di colpo in attesa di qualche bella notizia

"Il paziente ha reagito bene all'operazione per l'estrazione del proiettile, anche se ha avuto alcuni arresti cardiaci. Però il proiettile ha perforato il polmone destro causando un emopneumotorace, ovvero in seguito alla penetrazione del proiettile nella cavità pleurica si sono formati degli accumuli di sangue ed aria…"

"Dottore…si riprenderà?" lo interruppe Kate

"Al momento abbiamo applicato un drenaggio pleurico e siccome questo drenaggio è molto doloroso è tenuto in coma farmacologico ed al momento la prognosi è riservata…ora dobbiamo solo aspettare e sperare che il polmone si richiuda da solo, ma se questo non avvenisse dovremmo rioperarlo…mi spiace, non posso dire altro, dobbiamo solo avere fiducia nel tempo" affermò

"Ma possiamo vederlo?" chiese preoccupata Martha

"Certo, ma non tutti assieme. Ora scusatemi ma devo andare" disse allontanandosi

"Martha, Alexis, Kate entrate voi…noi torniamo al distretto e cercheremo di acciuffare questo delinquente" disse Esposito guardando anche Lanie e Ryan che annuirono

"Sì, Javier ha ragione…ma mi raccomando teneteci informati" aggiunse Lanie

"Certo. Ma anche voi appena trovate qualcosa avvisatemi!" conclude Kate prima di entrare nella stanza di Castle.

Martha ed Alexis erano già sedute vicino al letto, ma Kate non riusciva ad avvicinarsi, non ce la faceva proprio a vederlo così, era inerme e tutti quei tubi attaccati…si sentiva immensamente in colpa ed una lacrima iniziò a rigarle il viso

Martha lo notò subito, le andò incontro, la prese per mano e l'accompagnò vicino al capezzale di Castle.

"Kate, il tuo posto è qui, vicino a Rick" disse facendola sedere al suo posto

Kate non riusciva a dire una parola ma la guardò e la ringraziò con un semplice sorriso

Martha ricambiò e fece cenno ad Alexis di allontanarsi per lasciarla un po' da sola…

"Kate io e nonna andiamo un secondo al bar perché a lei serve qualcosa di forte ed io ho un po' fame" disse alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la parta, prima di uscire si voltò e sorrise a Kate la quale ricambiò con un cenno della testa.

* * *

Ok, spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!

In caso affermativo pubblicherò anche gli altri, se no ditemelo che cancello la storia =)


	2. Chapter 2

Rimase per molti minuti in silenzio tenendogli la mano ed accarezzandogli dolcemente il dorso col pollice.

Lo guardò, era collegato a tantissimi macchinari che tenevano sotto controlla la situazione ed ad un respiratore.

Dopo alcuni secondi decise di iniziare a parlargli

"Rick, mi hanno detto che ti tengono in coma farmacologico per il tuo bene. Non so tu puoi sentirmi…anzi a dire la verità non ci credo…lo sai no, io sono quella che non crede a niente che non sia concreto e concepibile…però molti dicono che sia possibile quindi sono qui a parlarti" si dovette fermare un momento perché la voce si stava incrinando per la commozione  
"Sai mi sento ridicola…sto parlando da sola e sto per esprimere tutti i miei sentimenti…lo sai che io non riesco ad esprimere quello che provo…" disse abbozzando un leggero sorriso, fece un altro respiro e poi

"Mi manchi Rick, mi manca sentirti parlare…mi mancano le tue battutacce…mi mancano le tue facce buffe…basta non voglio più nascondere i miei sentimenti, già quando eravamo al cimitero e tu mi hai protetta da quel proiettile ti ho detto che ti amo, ed è vero, io ti ho amato fin dal primo momento che sei entrato nel distretto, o meglio nella mia vita…ma già da molto prima tu mi facevi stare bene…sai è stato grazie ai tuoi libri che ho superato il dolore per la morte di mia madre. Lo so avrei dovuto dirtelo tempo fa, ma non avevo mai il coraggio ed ora potrebbe essere troppo tardi…no no no…non ci voglio nemmeno pensare. Sono convinta che tu presto ti risveglierai ed allora ricominceremo tutto, ma questa volta lo faremo insieme!" disse con le lacrime agli occhi

Dopo di che prese la mano di lui tra le sue e si addormentò appoggiando la testa sul letto.

Passò una settimana ma il polmone non sembrava essersi ancora richiuso quindi decisero di operare nuovamente Rick.  
Nel giorno prestabilito gli infermieri andarono a prendere Rick di mattina presto per prepararlo per l'operazione che avrebbe dovuto subire di lì a poco.  
Passarono un paio d'ore in cui le tre donne rimasero sedute, l'una vicino all'altra in quella piccola sala d'aspetto. Erano quasi le 10 quando il dottore uscì dalla sala operatoria e subito Martha, Alexis e Kate gli si avvicinarono per chiedere come fosse andata.

"È andato tutto benissimo, abbiamo richiuso il foro nel polmone e quindi possiamo anche non tenerlo più in coma farmacologico, ora spettiamo che si svegli da solo…"

Poi sotto voce aggiunse "…e speriamo che…"

"Cosa ci sta nascondendo dott. Emerson?" chiese Kate sentendo quelle tre parole pronunciate sottovoce

"Signora, so che devo essere franco, e so anche che non le piacerà quello che sto per dirle…"

Fece un respiro e poi ricominciò a parlare

"Durante il primo intervento, come vi ho già detto, il paziente ha avuto degli arresti cardiaci. Durante uno di questi abbiamo dovuto rianimarlo per circa 3-4 minuti"

Si fermò un secondo e guardò le persone che lo stavano ascoltando, avevano tutte e tre degli sguardi assenti, poi riprese

"Come forse saprete, l'arresto cardiaco porta alla diminuzione di ossigeno nel sangue e quindi anche il cervello rimane senza ossigeno…se la rianimazione non fosse avvenuta nel giro di 4-5 minuti il signor Castle avrebbe sicuramente subito dei deficit cognitivi o motori, fortunatamente siamo riusciti a rianimarlo prima, ma questo non vuol dire che il cervello non abbia avuto danni…per saperlo dobbiamo solo aspettare che si svegli e sperare…" disse abbassando gli occhi

Kate teneva la testa bassa ma dentro di lei stava montando un'incredibile rabbia, chiuse talmente forte i pugni che sentì le unghie tagliarle la pelle, purtroppo non riuscì a trattenere la rabbia a lungo e quindi esplose

"PERCHÉ NON CE L'HA DETTO SUBITO? COSA ASPETTAVA EH? ASPETTAVA CHE MORISSE COSÌ NON AVREBBE DOVUTO AVERE PROBLEMI. O MAGARI ASPETTAVA CHE SI RIPRENDESSE E CHE NON RIUSCISSE PIÙ A CAMMINARE O A FARE LE COSE PIÙ SEMPLICI?...PER..."

Martha ascoltò lo sfogo di Kate ma poi le si avvicinò e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, questo semplice tocco la fece interrompere, si girò ed abbracciò la signora Castle lasciandosi andare ad un pianto disperato

"Kate, tesoro non fare così. È vero avrebbe dovuto dircelo, anzi DOVEVA dircelo…" disse lanciando un'occhiataccia al dottore "…ma ormai è andata così, pensiamo solo a stare vicini a Rick quando si risveglierà" concluse tenendola stretta in quell'abbraccio come farebbe una mamma con una figlia. Poi attirò a se anche la nipote e rimasero per un tempo indefinito tutte e tre abbracciate.

Nel primo pomeriggio arrivarono in ospedale anche Ryan, Esposito e Lanie

"Tesoro, come sta Rick" chiese il medico legale all'amica

"Oggi l'hanno operato per richiudere chirurgicamente la ferita nel polmone e l'hanno tolto dal coma farmacologico, ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che si svegli, ma…" non riuscì a finire la frase che scoppiò a piangere nuovamente

"Ma?" domandarono in coro i due detective e la ragazza

"Il dottore ha 'dimenticato' di dirci che nella prima operazione durante un arresto cardiaco che ha avuto hanno impiegato 3-4 minuti per rianimarlo e questa cosa potrebbe avergli causato dei problemi cerebrali" affermò Alexis avvicinandosi ai ragazzi

"Cosa? Ma quest'uomo è da denunciare non può dimenticarsi di dire una cosa del genere...quando pensava di dirvelo?"

"Ryan calmati, ci ha già pensato Kate a rimproverarlo per bene..." disse Martha

"Chi è che avrebbe rimproverato Kate?"

Sentendo questa domanda tutti si voltarono verso il lato da cui proveniva...all'ingresso della piccola sala c'era Josh. Appena Kate lo vide ebbe un tuffo al cuore, teoricamente loro erano ancora fidanzati.


	3. Chapter 3

"Allora, come mai nessuno mi risponde?" chiese Josh avvicinandosi al gruppo

"Ha semplicemente detto quello che pensiamo tutti al dottor Emerson, non poteva nasconderci delle informazioni sulla salute di mio padre" rispose secca Alexis

"Oh….è per Castle che siete _tutti_ qui…beh se il dottor Emerson non vi ha detto tutto avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi" affermo soffermandosi su quel 'tutti' e guardando Kate, la quale sentendo quello che Josh stava dicendo non ci vide più e sbottò un'altra volta

"PERCHÉ HAI QUALCHE PROBLEMA?" disse avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui

"Kate è da più di una settimana che non ti sento ne ti vedo mi sei mancata…"

"TI SONO MANCATA? MA SAI COSA MI È SUCCESSO IN QUESTA SETTIMANA? NON CREDO PROPRIO, TU NON ERI ACCANTO A ME IL GIORNO DEL FUNERALE DEL CAPITANO MONTGOMERY, TU NON ERI LÌ QUANDO MI HANNO SPARATO, TU NON ERI LI PER PROTEGGERMI…IO TI AVEVO CHIESTO DI VENIRE, MA TU MI HAI SEMPLICEMENTE DETTO 'MI SPIACE MA SAI LAVORO…' PERCHÉ IO CHE FACCIO? GIOCO TUTTO IL GIORNO?"

"CERTO CHE NON GIOCHI TUTTO IL GIORNO, SO CHE IL TUO È UN LAVORO DIFFICILE, MA ANCHE IO NON POSSO FARE QUELLO CHE MI PARE, SE SONO DI TURNO DEVO ESSERE IN OSPEDALE, E POI IO QUESTO MONTGOMERY NEANCHE LO CONOSCEVO BENE…OK ERA IL TUO CAPO ED È MORTO COME SUCCEDE A TANTI POLIZIOTTI…"

Ryan, Esposito e Lanie si girarono di scatto sentendo quell'affermazione, lo fulminarono con lo sguardo, sapevano che non dovevano intromettersi ma dentro di loro il sangue ribolliva e volevano veramente prenderlo a cazzotti, insomma come si permetteva a parlare così?

Josh fece vinta di non vedere le occhiate che tutti gli stavano mandato e continuò "…E POI LA COLPA DI QUELLO CHE TI È SUCCESSO È DI QUELLO SCRITTORE DA STRAPAZZO…È DA TRE ANNI CHE TU RISCHI MOLTO DI PIÙ, TE NE SONO SUCCESSE DI TUTTI I COLORI, HAI RISCHIATO DI SALTARE IN ARIA COME LA TUA CASA, SEI RIMASTA CHIUSA IN UNA CELLA FRIGORIFERO, HAI RISCHIATO UN'ALTRA VOLTA DI SALTARE IN ARIA PER UNA BOMBA SPORCA…DEVO ANDARE AVANTI? POI È STATO LUI A RIAPRIRE IL CASO DI TUA MADRE, SE NON L'AVESSE FATTO TU NON AVRESTI RISCHIATO NEANCHE SETTIMANA SCORSA, MONTGOMERY NON SAREBBE MORTO E…"

"NON OSARE PARLARE COSÌ DI RICK, LUI MI HA DATO UNA MANO COL CASO DI MIA MADRE, È STATO GRAZIE A LUI CHE HO POTUTO CATTURARE L'ASSASSINO, È GRAZIE A LUI CHE HO RICOMINCIATO A VIVERE, RIDERE E DIVERTIRMI, È GRAZIE A LUI CHE IO SONO ANCORA QUI, MI HA SALVATO MOLTE VOLTE LA VITA METTENDO A REPENTAGLIO LA SUA E L'ULTIMA VOLTA CHE L'HA FATTO SI È PRESO UNA PALLOTTOLA AL MIO POSTO ED ORA È IN QUELLA STANZA A LOTTARE E NOI SIAMO TUTTI QUI SPERANDO CHE DA UN MOMENTO ALL'ALTRO SI SVEGLI…" affermò con ormai le lacrime agli occhi

"…TU INVECE NON HAI CAPITO PROPRIO NIENTE DI ME IN TUTTO IL TEMPO CUI SIAMO STATI INSIEME…NON CE LA FACCIO PIÙ, NON RESISTO PIÙ…JOSH È FINITA, VATTENE DALLA MIA VITA E LASCIAMI IN PACE UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE" concluse con rabbia

"Kate scusami non volevo dire quello che ho detto, era un momento di rabbia…io t…"

"NON PROVARCI AD ADDOLCIRMI. TU VOLEVI PROPRIO DIRE QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO, TU SEI GELOSO DI RICK, PERCHÉ LUI È SEMPRE VICINO A ME, NEL BENE E NEL MALE, MENTRE TU NON CI SEI MAI STATO…"

"Ma perché mi tratti così?" chiese Josh

"PERCHÉ MI CHIEDI ANCHE? PERCHÉ NON TI AMO….ALL'INIZIO PENSAVO CHE IL SENTIMENTO CHE PROVAVO PER TE FOSSE AMORE, INVECE MENTRE I GIORNI PASSAVANO CAPIVO CHE NON ERA COSÌ"

"QUINDI IO PER TE ERO UN RIMPIAZZO? OH ASPETTA…ORA HO CAPITO…TU MI HAI USATO PER FAR INGELOSIRE CASTLE…Io sospettavo che tu provassi qualcosa per lui, ma speravo di sbagliarmi e di riuscire a conquistarti comunque, ma si vede che mi sbagliavo…beh allora addio Kate! Spero che tu sarai felice d'ora in poi" disse allontanandosi e senza voltarsi

Kate rimase immobile a guardarlo andar via, si sentiva libera e sollevata, ma anche triste, sapeva di aver ferito quell'uomo.

Poco dopo Lanie la raggiunse e l'abbracciò

"Kate, hai fatto bene, quell'uomo non ti meritava…e poi lo sai che non mi è mai piaciuto, molto meglio Castle!" disse sorridendo

La sua amica sapeva sempre come farla sorridere, un po' come Rick. Si girò verso di lei e l'abbraccio

"Grazie…ora torniamo dagli altri e speriamo che Rick si riprenda presto…mi manca troppo quel scrittore bambino che mi ronza tra i piedi" concluse sorridendo e dirigendosi verso gli altri

"Allora, come mai nessuno mi risponde?" chiese Josh avvicinandosi al gruppo

"Ha semplicemente detto quello che pensiamo tutti al dottor Emerson, non poteva nasconderci delle informazioni sulla salute di mio padre" rispose secca Alexis

"Oh….è per Castle che siete _tutti_ qui…beh se il dottor Emerson non vi ha detto tutto avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi" affermo soffermandosi su quel 'tutti' e guardando Kate, la quale sentendo quello che Josh stava dicendo non ci vide più e sbottò un'altra volta

"PERCHÉ HAI QUALCHE PROBLEMA?" disse avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui

"Kate è da più di una settimana che non ti sento ne ti vedo mi sei mancata…"

"TI SONO MANCATA? MA SAI COSA MI È SUCCESSO IN QUESTA SETTIMANA? NON CREDO PROPRIO, TU NON ERI ACCANTO A ME IL GIORNO DEL FUNERALE DEL CAPITANO MONTGOMERY, TU NON ERI LÌ QUANDO MI HANNO SPARATO, TU NON ERI LI PER PROTEGGERMI…IO TI AVEVO CHIESTO DI VENIRE, MA TU MI HAI SEMPLICEMENTE DETTO 'MI SPIACE MA SAI LAVORO…' PERCHÉ IO CHE FACCIO? GIOCO TUTTO IL GIORNO?"

"CERTO CHE NON GIOCHI TUTTO IL GIORNO, SO CHE IL TUO È UN LAVORO DIFFICILE, MA ANCHE IO NON POSSO FARE QUELLO CHE MI PARE, SE SONO DI TURNO DEVO ESSERE IN OSPEDALE, E POI IO QUESTO MONTGOMERY NEANCHE LO CONOSCEVO BENE…OK ERA IL TUO CAPO ED È MORTO COME SUCCEDE A TANTI POLIZIOTTI…"

Ryan, Esposito e Lanie si girarono di scatto sentendo quell'affermazione, lo fulminarono con lo sguardo, sapevano che non dovevano intromettersi ma dentro di loro il sangue ribolliva e volevano veramente prenderlo a cazzotti, insomma come si permetteva a parlare così?

Josh fece vinta di non vedere le occhiate che tutti gli stavano mandato e continuò "…E POI LA COLPA DI QUELLO CHE TI È SUCCESSO È DI QUELLO SCRITTORE DA STRAPAZZO…È DA TRE ANNI CHE TU RISCHI MOLTO DI PIÙ, TE NE SONO SUCCESSE DI TUTTI I COLORI, HAI RISCHIATO DI SALTARE IN ARIA COME LA TUA CASA, SEI RIMASTA CHIUSA IN UNA CELLA FRIGORIFERO, HAI RISCHIATO UN'ALTRA VOLTA DI SALTARE IN ARIA PER UNA BOMBA SPORCA…DEVO ANDARE AVANTI? POI È STATO LUI A RIAPRIRE IL CASO DI TUA MADRE, SE NON L'AVESSE FATTO TU NON AVRESTI RISCHIATO NEANCHE SETTIMANA SCORSA, MONTGOMERY NON SAREBBE MORTO E…"

"NON OSARE PARLARE COSÌ DI RICK, LUI MI HA DATO UNA MANO COL CASO DI MIA MADRE, È STATO GRAZIE A LUI CHE HO POTUTO CATTURARE L'ASSASSINO, È GRAZIE A LUI CHE HO RICOMINCIATO A VIVERE, RIDERE E DIVERTIRMI, È GRAZIE A LUI CHE IO SONO ANCORA QUI, MI HA SALVATO MOLTE VOLTE LA VITA METTENDO A REPENTAGLIO LA SUA E L'ULTIMA VOLTA CHE L'HA FATTO SI È PRESO UNA PALLOTTOLA AL MIO POSTO ED ORA È IN QUELLA STANZA A LOTTARE E NOI SIAMO TUTTI QUI SPERANDO CHE DA UN MOMENTO ALL'ALTRO SI SVEGLI…" affermò con ormai le lacrime agli occhi

"…TU INVECE NON HAI CAPITO PROPRIO NIENTE DI ME IN TUTTO IL TEMPO CUI SIAMO STATI INSIEME…NON CE LA FACCIO PIÙ, NON RESISTO PIÙ…JOSH È FINITA, VATTENE DALLA MIA VITA E LASCIAMI IN PACE UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE" concluse con rabbia

"Kate scusami non volevo dire quello che ho detto, era un momento di rabbia…io t…"

"NON PROVARCI AD ADDOLCIRMI. TU VOLEVI PROPRIO DIRE QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO, TU SEI GELOSO DI RICK, PERCHÉ LUI È SEMPRE VICINO A ME, NEL BENE E NEL MALE, MENTRE TU NON CI SEI MAI STATO…"

"Ma perché mi tratti così?" chiese Josh

"PERCHÉ MI CHIEDI ANCHE? PERCHÉ NON TI AMO….ALL'INIZIO PENSAVO CHE IL SENTIMENTO CHE PROVAVO PER TE FOSSE AMORE, INVECE MENTRE I GIORNI PASSAVANO CAPIVO CHE NON ERA COSÌ"

"QUINDI IO PER TE ERO UN RIMPIAZZO? OH ASPETTA…ORA HO CAPITO…TU MI HAI USATO PER FAR INGELOSIRE CASTLE…Io sospettavo che tu provassi qualcosa per lui, ma speravo di sbagliarmi e di riuscire a conquistarti comunque, ma si vede che mi sbagliavo…beh allora addio Kate! Spero che tu sarai felice d'ora in poi" disse allontanandosi e senza voltarsi

Kate rimase immobile a guardarlo andar via, si sentiva libera e sollevata, ma anche triste, sapeva di aver ferito quell'uomo.

Poco dopo Lanie la raggiunse e l'abbracciò

"Kate, hai fatto bene, quell'uomo non ti meritava…e poi lo sai che non mi è mai piaciuto, molto meglio Castle!" disse sorridendo

La sua amica sapeva sempre come farla sorridere, un po' come Rick. Si girò verso di lei e l'abbraccio

"Grazie…ora torniamo dagli altri e speriamo che Rick si riprenda presto…mi manca troppo quel scrittore bambino che mi ronza tra i piedi" concluse sorridendo e dirigendosi verso gli altri


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate, come stai?"

"Tranquilla Martha, va tutto bene…volevo scusarmi per questa sfuriata, non è da me, lo so…" disse un po' imbarazzata

"Oh darling, quella sfuriata è stato il minimo che tu potessi fare, se fosse rimasto un altro secondo e se avesse riprovato a parlar male di mio figlio io gli avrei spaccato la faccia"

"Lo so, non avrebbe dovuto parlare così di Rick, non si doveva permettere soprattutto perché lui non conosce nulla di lui e del mio rapporto con tuo figlio"

Per un periodo che neanche loro riuscivano a definire rimasero tutti in silenzio, ognuno con dei pensieri differenti tra la mente, tranne uno che era il pensiero fisso di tutti…Rick, tutti speravano che si riprendesse il prima possibile per poter tornare a scherzare con lui, ascoltare quelle battutine che solo lui poteva fare.

Questi pensieri vennero interrotti dal cellulare di Esposito che iniziò a squillare

"Esposito…salve Signore…ehm, sì siamo in ospedale…sì Signore c'è anche la detective Beckett…certo Signore, arriviamo subito" concluse riponendo il telefono

"Javier, che voleva la Gates?" chiese Ryan avvicinandosi al collega

"Dobbiamo tornare al distretto, pare ci sia una traccia sul…sul cecchino che ha sparato al funerale di Roy…"

"Davvero? E allora che aspettate andate no?"

"Kate, veramente dovresti venire anche tu, il capitano ha chiesto di te"

"Cosa? Io non posso…Rick…"

"Mi spiace, ma la Gates mi ha ordinato di portarti al distretto perché vuole parlare con te, in fin dei conti non ti ha ancora visto"

"Ma…"

"Kate tranquilla, rimaniamo qui io e nonna e se papà si sveglia ti chiamo, prometto!" affermò Alexis

"Ok…però vado e torno" concluse iniziando ad incamminarsi verso l'uscita con gli altri due agenti

"Ah l'amore…" sussurrò Martha ad Alexis

Dopo neanche una ventina di minuti Kate, Esposito e Ryan erano arrivati al distretto.

Non fecero neanche in tempo a varcare le porte dell'ascensore che i due agenti furono subito mandati ad indagare sulla nuova pista che era arrivata e Beckett fu chiamata nell'ufficio del comandante.

"Bene detective Beckett, finalmente posso avere il piacere di incontrarla" disse la Gates facendole segno di sedersi

"Mi scusi Signora…"

"Io qui per voi sono Signore…vedo che i suoi colleghi non l'hanno informata…"

"Ah…scusi…comunque mi spiace non essermi presentata prima, ma in questo periodo non riesco a mettere piede al distretto"

"Eh mi sa che dovrà riuscirci invece…io da domani la rivoglio qui puntuale a lavorare"

"Ma…"

"Niente ma, lei è un detective, e a quanto mi hanno detto anche la migliore del distretto, e se vuole tenere il suo posto è meglio che la prossima volta ci pensi due volte prima di assentarsi senza dire nulla al suo capo"

"Come scusi? Forse non lo sa ma io settimana scorsa ho rischiato di morire durante il funerale del Capitano Montgomery ed è stato grazie a…"

"Sì lo so, grazie al suo partner, o meglio allo scrittore Castle, che tra l'altro non dovrebbe neanche avere il permesso per collaborare, infatti non so come possa essere stato possibile, ma con me non succederà. Lui tornerà a fare il suo lavoro di scrittore, quando si riprenderà, e lei da domani qui…e puntuale!"

"Beh visto che è da domani oggi se permette, e anche se non lo permette, tornerei in ospedale, tanto ormai la giornata sta finendo…arrivederci" disse congedandosi ed uscendo dall'ufficio

"Detective Beckett…"

Sentì la Gates che la richiamava, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare un secondo di più in quel palazzo, anche perché dal giorno seguente sapeva che sarebbe stata veramente dura riprendere a lavorare, poi con un capo del genere era ancora peggio…

Prima di arrivare all'ascensore incrociò i suoi due colleghi

"Kate dove vai?" chiese l'irlandese

"Me ne torno in ospedale…oggi non riesco a stare un secondo di più qui dentro"

"Hai conosciuto la Gates?"

"Esposito lascia perdere….ma chi si crede di essere…_'Io da domani la rivoglio qui puntuale a lavorare' _e poi _'Se vuole tenere il suo posto è meglio che la prossima volta ci pensi due volte prima di assentarsi senza dire nulla al capo"_ affermò cercando di imitare il tono del capitano nel ripetere quello che le aveva detto…

"Cosa? Come se tu ti fossi assentata dal lavoro perché ti girava così…cavoli hai rischiato di morire, hai subito un trauma ed è logico che per un po' si voglia rimanere da soli e lontano dal lavoro per recuperare" sbottò Esposito dopo aver sentito come la Gates aveva riaccolto Kate

"È veramente una donna senza cuore" aggiunse Ryan

"Ragazzi, lasciate stare, dobbiamo imparare a conviverci con lei, è il nostro capo, purtroppo...ah novità sul caso?"

"Purtroppo era una pista morta….non abbiamo nulla in mano" disse sconfortato Esposito

"Vedrete che prima o poi troveremo qualcosa…io ora vado ma andate anche voi a casa" disse prima di entrare in ascensore ed uscire dal distretto

Prima di andare all'ospedale si diresse verso il cimitero, doveva salutare quello che lei riteneva il suo mentore, ma doveva anche sfogarsi, di solito lo faceva con Castle, ma in questo momento non poteva darle nessun aiuto.

Arrivata davanti alla lapide si inginocchiò e senza nessun preavviso le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso

"Oh Roy, sapessi quanto mi manchi…è tutto così difficile da quando te ne sei andato. Ed ora col nuovo capitano è ancora peggio.

Sai oggi sono dovuta riandare al distretto perché la Gates ha voluto vedermi…dal giorno del tuo funerale non ci avevo più rimesso piede, ero sempre da Rick all'ospedale…già Castle, è grazie a te se l'ho potuto conoscere ed imparare ad amare, tu non hai mai avuto da ridire con lui, anzi molte volte hai fatto finta di niente, soprattutto quando infrangevamo qualche regolamento e ci cacciavamo nei guai, perché sapevi che alla fine le sue intuizioni erano sempre azzeccate. Invece la Gates, senza neanche conoscerlo ha deciso di buttarlo fuori dalla squadra…ed io sono sicura che senza di lui tornerà tutto come prima, tutto monotono e triste ed andremo avanti solo perché è il nostro lavoro…io, Rick, Kevin e Javier ormai siamo una squadra affiatata e se dovesse mancare anche solo uno di noi non sarebbe più lo stesso…già ora che Rick è in ospedale sembra tutto più triste…Roy come posso fare senza di lui, in questi tre anni non ho mai avuto il coraggio di confessare i miei sentimenti e ora capisco che ho solo perso tempo. Sai ricordo ancora quando hai detto che noi siamo fortunati se troviamo una persona che voglia stare sempre con noi nonostante il lavoro che facciamo e magari immagino che tu tra le righe volevi dirmi che per me era proprio Rick questa persona, ed è vero, mi è sempre stato accanto, mi ha salvato molte volte la vita rischiando la sua, mi ha tirato su il morale quando ero abbattuta, insomma non mi ha mai lasciato. Devo ancora capire perché ha scelto proprio me, insomma ha tantissime donne, molto più belle di me, eppure ha scelto me…questa è una delle cose che devo assolutamente chiedergli…"

Rimase ancora qualche minuto vicino a quella bara e poi decise di camminarsi per tornare in ospedale, quando il suo cellulare squillò

"Beckett"

"_Kate, corri, papà si è svegliato!_"

'Si è svegliato', mai parole furono più belle e senza rendersene conto delle copiose lacrime scesero sulle sue guance, si girò verso la lapide di Roy, fece un grande sorriso e sussurrò un 'Grazie'

"_Ehi Kate ci sei?_"

"Sì, sì, arrivo subito…" chiuse la chiamata e corse a prendere la macchina per arrivare il prima possibile in ospedale


	5. Chapter 5

Ci mise veramente poco Beckett ad arrivare all'ospedale. Non riusciva ne ancora a credere a quello che poco prima Alexis le aveva detto, Castle si era risvegliato. Ora poteva finalmente parlargli, dichiarargli nuovamente i suoi sentimenti e chiarirsi. Ma non poteva immaginarsi quello che sarebbe successo di li a poco.

Appena arrivata vede Martha e Alexis sedute davanti alla stanza di Rick, con passo un po' incerto si avvicina

"Allora?" sussurrò

"Sono entrati i medici a visitarlo e ci hanno detto di aspettare fuori…saranno ormai…" Martha alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio "10 minuti che aspettiamo"

"Ehi stanno uscendo" affermò Alexis vedendo la porta aprirsi

Dopo qualche secondo uscì il dottor Emerson e si avvicinò alle tre donne e Kate notò subito che il suo sguardo era triste

"Purtroppo le nostre paure si sono avverate…il signor Castle è rimasto troppo tempo senza ossigeno durante l'operazione…" si fermò un secondo, stava cercando di trovare le parole migliori per dire cosa fosse successo al famoso scrittore, ma non ce la fece, dovette essere diretto…prese un grande respiro e tutto d'un fiato aggiunse "ha un'amnesia totale, non ricorda nulla"

"C…come ha detto?" chiese Alexis mentre delle lacrime iniziarono a rigare il suo volto

Il dottore guardò la giovane ragazza dai capelli rossi, ma non riuscì a sostenere quello sguardo così innocente, quindi abbassò gli occhi e cercò di rispondere senza far trapelare l'emozione

"Ha un'amnesia totale, non ricorda nulla, nemmeno come si chiama…è…come se fosse nato oggi"

Martha ed Alexis rimasero entrambe scioccate da questa affermazione e cercarono di metabolizzare il meglio possibile e si sedettero come se le gambe non riuscissero a tenerle in piedi.

Invece Kate aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla porta di quella stanza, non poteva crederci, non voleva crederci, ci aveva messo tre anni per riuscire a confessare i propri sentimenti a quell'uomo, anche se l'aveva fatto proprio mentre lui stava per morire, ma sapeva che quella confessione l'avrebbe aiutato a combattere e tornare da lei, mentre ora tutte quelle sicurezze erano cadute, doveva ricominciare da capo, lui non si ricordava di lei, della sua musa. È vero odiava quella parola, ma allo stesso tempo la faceva sentire importante perché voleva dire che quello scrittore l'aveva scelta come fonte d'ispirazione per i suoi libri, aveva scelto proprio lei, lei che adorava tutti i libri scritti da quello 'scrittore da strapazzo', come lo chiamava spesso…si ridestò da quel pensiero e spostò i suoi occhi sul dottore

"Mi dica…ci dica la verità, c'è una vaga speranza che la memoria gli torni?"

"Purtroppo la certezza non possiamo averla, i dati ci dicono, purtroppo, che si ha una probabilità del 15-20%, ma è una cosa teorica, perché questa percentuale varia da paziente a paziente"

"E come possiamo far tornare la memoria a mio figlio?" domandò immediatamente Martha

"Quello che posso consigliarvi è di far rivivere al paziente dei momenti particolari, oppure delle frasi che solo voi utilizzavate, o, visto che era…è uno scrittore, fargli rileggere i propri libri, magari dal computer dove magari ha anche delle bozze. Ma non è comunque detto che riesca a recuperare la memoria"

"Beh noi tenteremo il tutto per tutto per fargliela tornare. Insomma lui è Richard Alexander Rodgers, mio figlio, ma conosciuto da tutti come Richard Edgar 'Rick' Castle, famoso scrittore di libri gialli" disse Martha con gli occhi lucidi

"Certo signora, bisogna sempre fare il possibile, comunque ora se volete potete entrare, però mi raccomando non sforzatelo troppo. E tra un paio di giorni pensiamo di dimetterlo"

"Dottore, pensa che gli possa far bene anche tornare a seguirmi nelle indagini al distretto? Sa negli ultimi tre anni è stato sempre con me"

"Beh se è questo che faceva nella sua vita sì, basta che non sia pericoloso. Ora scusate ma devo andare"

Kate si voltò verso Martha, non sapeva cosa fare, portarlo o non portarlo con lei al distretto quando fosse tornato a casa? Doveva anche convincere la Gates di questa cosa, ma a quello aveva deciso di pensarci quando la famiglia di Castle le avesse dato l'assenso.

Alexis capì immediatamente quali dubbi attraversassero la testa della detective, si avvicinò a lei ed abbracciandola disse "Kate, papà ti seguirebbe in capo al mondo, e sono sicura che non se lo è dimenticato e quindi se questo l'aiuterà a recuperare la memoria io sono perfettamente d'accordo che tu lo porti con te, come avete sempre fatto, e credo sia d'accordo anche la nonna"

"Certo, dobbiamo fargli fare quello che faceva fino a due settimane fa. Però darling una cosa ti domando…"

"Dimmi Martha"

"Non cacciatevi nei guai, anche se so che il tuo lavoro è sempre pericoloso"

"Farò il possibile"

"E, siccome so quanto lui teneva…tiene a te e quanto anche tu tieni a lui, fagli ricordare tutti i bei momenti che avete passato assieme e tutte le volte in cui, anche se in pericolo vi siete aiutati a vicenda"

"Avevo già intenzione di farlo, ho già rischiato di perderlo una volta per via del mio maledetto muro, questa volta non voglio perdere tempo, gli dichiarerò subito il mio amore, anche se lui non si ricorderà niente di quello che abbiamo passato" affermò con la voce spezzata

"Non è assolutamente vero, io sono sicura che si ricorderà tutto, sai quante volte a casa assillava me e la nonna parlando di te. Ormai anche noi ti vogliamo bene e Kate…magari non è il momento adatto per dirtelo…ma io vorrei proprio che tu facessi parte della mia famiglia. In questi anni mi hai aiutato molte volte, con te mi sono potuta confidare come una figlia farebbe con una madre" disse andando verso la detective ed abbracciandola poi aggiunse "Ti voglio bene"

Beckett rimase completamente senza parole, non pensava che quella ragazza le volesse così bene. Dopo qualche secondo di disorientamento ricambiò l'abbraccio e sussurrò anche lei un "Ti voglio bene"

"Ragazze entriamo a trovarlo?" concluse Martha avviandosi verso la porta della stanza di Rick

"Certo" risposero in contemporaneamente le altre due ragazze


	6. Chapter 6

Le tre donne entrarono contemporaneamente in quella piccola stanza troppo bianca per essere allegra e piena di macchinari che monitoravano l'uomo.

Appena Castle sentì la porta aprirsi voltò lo sguardo per vedere chi potesse entrare. Erano tre donne, sembravano madre, figlia e nipote, ma nessuna di quelle facce gli ricordava qualcuno, a dire la verità non sapeva neanche chi fosse lui. Si era svegliato in quel letto d'ospedale ed i medici gli avevano detto che qualcuno gli aveva sparato circa 2 settimane prima ma non gli avevano detto il perché.

Era ancora immerso in quei pensieri quando si accorse che la donna più anziana stava parlando

"Richard, Rick come ti senti?" chiese Martha cercando di rimanere la più tranquilla possibile

"Io…io…mi chiamo Richard? E cosa faccio nella vita?"

"Oh sì, tu ti chiami Richard Castle, ma tutti ti chiamano Rick e sei un famoso scrittore di libri gialli, ne hai scritto circa una trentina."

"Capisco…aspettate ora che ci penso mi ricordo d'aver partecipato a varie feste dove presentavano un qualche libro di Richard Castle…quindi sarei io…"

"Esatto papà"

Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio e poi Rick riprese a parlare

"Scusate la domanda, ma voi chi siete?"

Kate, anche se era stata avvisata di questa cosa ebbe un tuffo al cuore e si portò una mano alla bocca per soffocare quei singhiozzi che stavano per uscire

Martha mantenendo un atteggiamento verosimilmente tranquillo e composto, proprio come una vera attrice sapeva fare, riprese a parlargli

"Rick, io sono Martha Rodgers, tua madre…lei" indicando la giovane ragazza "è Alexis Castle, tua figlia, mentre la ragazza che rimane contro il muro" disse lanciandole uno sguardo come dire 'che cavolo ci fai ancora lì? Vieni qui no' "è Kate, Katherine, Beckett, la musa a cui ti ispiri per scrivere i tuoi best-seller, nonché la tua fidanzata"

A quest'ultima frase Kate venne scossa, Martha l'aveva proprio definita la fidanzata di Castle, non riuscì a pronunciare niente, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu sorridere ed alzare la mano per salutarlo.

Castle posò lo sguardo su tutte e tre le donne presenti nella sua stanza, ma purtroppo nessuno di quei volti gli diceva nulla

"Scusate…ma io proprio non ricordo" affermò sconfortato

"Papà non preoccuparti, riuscirai a ricordarti di noi anche col nostro aiuto!"

Nel vedere Rick in quelle condizioni Kate non poté non essere d'accordo con la piccola Alexis

"Esatto, noi ti aiuteremo in tutti i modi possibili affinché tu possa ricordarti chi sei e chi siamo noi. Probabilmente oggi pomeriggio verranno a trovarti anche Lanie, Esposito, Ryan ed il capitano Gates, sai sono i colleghi con cui lavoro, anzi con cui lavoriamo da 3 anni. Da quando hai deciso di seguirmi per prendere spunti per i tuoi romanzi" disse accennando un lieve sorriso

Passarono alcuni minuti nei quali nessuno dei quattro sapeva cosa dire o fare.

Rick continuava a posare gli occhi sulle tre donne cercando di far riaffiorare qualche ricordo

"Non è che potreste darmi un po' d'acqua?"

"Certo" affermò Martha, sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto e prese in mano il bicchiere.

Anche se non voleva darlo a vedere Rick notò che la donna aveva gli occhi lucidi e si tratteneva per non piangere.

Questa vista gli riportò alla mente qualcosa che aveva già vissuto

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Rick era seduto sul divano con un bicchiere di vino in mano quando Martha entrò in casa e si diresse verso di lui sedendosi anche lei sul divano._

_Gli disse che Chet era morto e gli prese il bicchiere di vino dalle mani per berlo lei._

_Dopo qualche minuto in cui parlavano Rick abbracciò la donna dicendo "Mamma, mi dispiace"_

_*FINE FLASHBACK*_

"Darling tutto bene?" chiese preoccupata Martha vedendo il figlio assente e che non rispondeva alle domande che gli venivano fatte  
'_Darling_' fu l'unica parola che sentì e sapeva di averla già sentita, ma non sapeva a chi o a cosa accostarla, però non ci volle troppo perché un nuovo ricordo riaffiorò alla sua mente

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Lui e la madre erano tornati dal funerale di Chet e la madre era veramente giù perché, oltre all'aver perso una persona cara, immaginava che ora l'uomo sapesse che lei non era innamorata di lui e gli aveva mentito._

_Per tirarla su di morale Rick aveva preso in mano la tavola degli spiriti che aveva sul tavolino e…_

_"Ora puoi chiedere a Chet qualunque cosa tu voglia sapere." disse Rick alla madre_

_"Chet…darling, puoi perdonarmi?"_

_*FINE FLASHBACK*_

Castle era ancora perso tra i pensieri, stava ricordando tutti i momenti passati con la madre quando venne riportato sulla terra da Martha che continuava a chiamarlo e a scuoterlo

"Rick, ti prego di qualcosa"

Lui si voltò verso di lei e pronunciò una semplice parola ovvero "Mamma" dopo di che l'abbracciò

La signora Rodgers rimase spiazzata da questo comportamento, ma non poté che contraccambiare l'abbraccio che il figlio le stava dando, qualche istante dopo lui si spostò leggermente da lei per poterle parlare

"Madre, ora ricordo chi sei…sai un tuo semplice gesto ed una parola mi hanno fatto ricordare tutto, perciò sono sicuro che prima o poi, grazie ad alcuni gesti e/o parole riuscirò a ricordarmi di tutti" affermò con un sorriso.

"Ne sono sicura papà, quando tornerai a casa riuscirai a ricordarti anche di me e degli altri" disse la ragazza correndo ad abbracciarlo

Poi l'uomo posò lo sguardo su Kate che era ancora ferma in fondo alla stanza, vedeva che la donna era ancora titubante, ma non capiva il motivo.

Anche Martha si voltò verso Kate e la invitò con lo sguardo ad avvicinarsi, infondo anche lei era della famiglia. Notando tutti quegli sguardi Kate si decise ad avvicinarsi e Martha le lasciò il suo posto poi si rivolse alla nipote "Alexis, che ne dici di accompagnarmi a prendere qualcosa al bar, sai mi è venuta un po' di fame"

"Certo nonna, anche io ho un certo languorino…Kate, papà noi torniamo tra poco" e detto questo uscirono lasciando ai due ragazzi un po' di intimità

* * *

Avete visto la season premiere? Io si...

Mama mia che bella! Ma quant'erano caskettose alcune scene?

Ho adorato l'inizio, quando Kate lancia il cuscino a Castle è troppo forte, stavo crepando dal ridere! E quando cercava di uscire dalla casa senza farsi vedere da Alexis e Martha? XD

La scena dell'abbraccio è tenerissima, lì mi sono sciolta

E la scena finale? Non mi sarei mai aspettata una Becket così spavalda...

Non vedo l'ora che escano i sub, così capisco un po' meglio e di vedere il prossimo episodio!

Notte

Sere


	7. Chapter 7

Una volta che le due donne furono uscite nella stanza calò il silenzio, ne Kate ne Castle sapevano cosa dire, era un silenzio imbarazzante. Lei ferma il fondo al letto che guardava in ogni direzione tranne lui, era veramente imbarazzata da quella situazione, di solito riusciva a sdrammatizzare in qualche modo o a portare il discorso su qualche altro argomento, ma questa volta proprio non ci riusciva, soprattutto non dopo il modo in cui Martha l'aveva presentata.

Fu Rick a spezzare quello strano silenzio

"Kate giusto?"

"Sì, esatto" rispose di rimando lei

"Guarda che mica mordo se ti avvicini eh…." disse sorridendo poi "Quindi noi due saremmo fidanzati?"

"Ehm….sì e no….insomma lavoriamo assieme da tre anni visto che tu sei da un giorno all'altro ti sei auto assunto come consulente civile del distretto dopo che ti avevo praticamente arrestato perché un serial killer utilizzava i tuoi libri per i suoi omicidi" disse avvicinandosi a lui

"Profumi di ciliegie. È davvero un buon profumo" affermò lui quando Kate fu abbastanza vicina

Kate si bloccò immediatamente appena sentì quella frase, lei sapeva precisamente quando Rick aveva sentito quel profumo e anche quando le aveva detto la stessa frase, era quando stavano indagando su quello strano caso della gente che pensava di essere dei vampiri il giorno di Halloween (che coincidenza)

"Kate che c'è? Perché sei così sovrappensiero?"

"Eh? Ah no niente, mi è tornata alla mente una cosa"

"Riguarda noi?" chiese l'uomo tranquillamente

"Sì, sai la frase che mi hai detto poco fa l'avevi già pronunciata 2 anni fa durante un caso che stavamo seguendo" affermò con lo sguardo triste

"Ecco perché mi ricordava qualcosa. Kate mi spiace non riuscire a ricordarti, vorrei fosse semplice come è successo con mia madre, ma non so perché con te sembra essere molto più difficile e non so se tu vorrai aspettarmi finché non ricorderò tutto…sperando che questo avvenga"

"Rick, tu mi sei stato molto accanto in questi quattro anni, sei stato pazientemente in disparte aspettando che io mi aprissi con te ed un po' alla volta questo è successo. Ti ho raccontato cose che poche persone sanno, anche se tu in questo momento non te ne ricordi, ma sono sicura che col tempo ti ricorderai tutto e tutto tornerà come prima ed io ti darò una mano, ti starò sempre accanto"

Castle non sapeva cosa dire, davvero una persona come Kate aveva deciso di mettersi con lui ed aveva deciso di aiutarlo anche se lui non ricordava niente della loro storia? Cavoli tutta la sua vita era come scomparsa dalla sua mente da un momento all'altro, come cavolo poteva succedere qualcosa del genere? Non si dava pace, era terribilmente dispiaciuto del fatto che non si ricordava nulla di nessuno, sperava veramente con tutto il cuore che la sua memoria tornasse prima o poi, fu destato da questi pensieri da Beckett

"Rick, non ti abbattere vedrai che ti ricorderai" disse posando la sua mano sulla guancia dell'uomo e lasciandogli una piccola e delicata carezza

"Ma come fai a leggermi dentro?"

"Devo aver imparato dal miglior maestro che esista…tu. Lo fai sempre con me"

Passarono alcuni minuti dove entrambi non sapevano cosa dirsi ed ognuno era immerso nei propri pensieri, poi Castle ruppe quel silenzio

"Kate posso farti una domanda?"

"Ma certo"

"Cosa mi è successo? I medici dicono che sono stato molto fortunato visto che il proiettile non ha colpito organi vitali, ma non mi hanno detto come mai mi hanno sparato"

Beckett si aspettava questa domanda da quando erano rimasti soli, pensava di essere pronta per rispondergli, ma non era così, appena la sentì un velo di tristezza si abbatté su di lei

"L'hai fatto per salvarmi…quel proiettile era diretto a me, ma tu ti sei accorto che qualcosa non andava e pochi secondi prima che sparassero ti sei buttato su di me e mi hai protetto…" Si fermò un momento, non riusciva a continuare a parlare per via della voce roca e delle lacrime che si stavano facendo prepotentemente avanti fino a quando non riuscirono a liberarsi rigando il viso della detective "…ma per ora basta, ti racconterò il resto più avanti quando si presenterà il momento giusto"

Rick fece un semplice cenno d'assenso con la testa ed abbracciò la donna, dopo alcuni secondi la scostò di poco da se

"Comunque credo che lo rifarei ogni qual volta succedesse qualcosa del genere. Non so spiegarmi bene il motivo, visto che purtroppo non ricordo nulla, ma dentro di me so che non voglio ti succeda nulla di grave anche se sei una poliziotta" disse, poi si avvicinò ancora di più a lei e le sfiorò le labbra con le sue.

Kate rimase spiazzata per l'ennesima volta dal gesto dell'uomo, si allontanò di poco ma già quello bastò per farle sentire la mancanza della stretta dell'uomo che aveva finalmente capito d'amare quindi si riavvicinò a lui e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. Rick si spostò di poco per fare spazio nel letto a Kate e la fece accomodare, o meglio accoccolare, meglio accanto a lui, lei diede un altro bacio a Castle e poco dopo entrambi si addormentarono abbracciati e con il sorriso sulle labbra.


	8. Chapter 8

La mattina seguente quando il dottore entrò nella stanza per controllare come stava il paziente, notò che l'uomo era tranquillo e sorridente, e soprattutto in buona compagnia, da quando era arrivato in ospedale quella donna non l'aveva mia lasciato un secondo, si vedeva proprio che ci teneva a lui ed era anche sicuro che con l'aiuto della giovane detective sarebbe riuscito a recuperare presto la memoria, senza fare altro rumore uscì da quella stanza.

Dopo altre due settimane venne dato il permesso a Rick di tornare a casa, non vi erano più motivi per tenerlo in ospedale, le ferite fisiche si erano completamente rimarginate, ora aveva solo bisogno di riposo per recuperare al meglio le forze e soprattutto di tantissima tranquillità.

Prima di lasciarli andare il dottor Emerson aveva fermato "Mi scusi se la trattengo un momento ma per quanto riguarda quella sua idea di riportare il signor Castle al distretto…"

"Non si preoccupi dottore" l'aveva interrotto Kate "prima di farlo tornare al 12th passerà un paio di mesi di assoluto riposo, so cosa vuol dire recuperare da un ferimento, poi ne devo parlare ancora con il mio capitano e solo alla fine, sempre se riuscirò a convincerla, porterò Rick al distretto"

"Bene, allora arrivederci, perché presumo che accompagnerà il signore alla visita specialistica il prossimo mese"

"Certo! Arrivederci" salutò allontanandosi

Kate accompagnò Rick a casa e poi si diresse al distretto anche se ormai era quasi sera, doveva parlare al più presto col capitano Gates

per informarla dell'idea avuta ed appoggiata dal dottore di far tornare Castle al distretto per fargli ritornare la

memoria, insomma 'fuori il dente, fuori il dolore" come si dice di solito. Sapeva benissimo che al loro capitano Rick non andava a genio per il suo modo di fare e

soprattutto per il fatto che non era un poliziotto ma un personaggio famoso, ma avrebbe anche dovuto

ammettere che negli ultimi 4 anni avevano risolto numerosi casi anche grazie a lui.

Arrivata al distretto si avviò immediatamente verso l'ufficio e bussò per entrare.

"Avanti" pronunciò la Gates mentre alzava il capo per vedere chi fosse la persona alla porta poi "ho detective Beckett, qual buon vento? Non l'ho vista al distretto per tutto il giorno stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi, sa non vorrei doverla licenziare"

"Scusi signore, ma oggi hanno dimesso Ri…ehm…Castle ed il dottore ha voluto parlare anche con me e poi l'ho accompagnato al suo appartamento"

"Perfetto, quindi da domani può tornare a pensare tranquillamente al suo lavoro" affermò appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia

"Mi scusi ma devo dissentire, nel senso tornerò sicuramente al distretto a lavorare, ma non potrei mai lasciare Castle da solo, anche perché, come le ho già detto, sua madre mi ha presentato come la sua fidanzata quindi…"

"Ah già, ma vedo che a lei questo ruolo non spiace…"

Kate rimase spiazzata da quest'affermazione e non sapeva come ribattere, si schiarì la voce e riprese il discorso che aveva iniziato cercando di arrivare al punto cruciale nel minor tempo possibile, voleva tornare da Rick il prima possibile

"Comunque io oggi sono venuta qui per informarla che probabilmente dal prossimo mese tornerà al distretto anche Castle co…"

"COSA? Non se ne parla nemmeno" la interruppe Gates "io non sono come il capitano Montgomery, non acconsentirò mai che un civile, famoso per giunta, affianchi la migliore squadra che il mio distretto abbia"

"Capitano vorrei farle notare che la 'migliore squadra', come la chiama lei, è divenuta tale da quando vi è entrato a far parte Rick, prima eravamo tre normalissimi detective che risolvevano i casi d'omicidio."

La Gates in questo caso non poté obbiettare nulla perché effettivamente anche i registri del distretto avvaloravano questa cosa.

"Ma tornando al discorso di prima, la scelta di riportare Castle qui più avanti quando si sarà ripreso meglio, mi è stata consigliata proprio dal dottor Emerson questa mattina perché il ritornare qui potrebbe aiutarlo a ricordare"

"Allora mi faccia avere una carta firmata da questo dottore, solo allora potrò acconsentire a questa situazione. E siccome so che lei me la farà avere il prima possibile, l'avviso già che sarà una cosa temporanea, ovvero quando il signor Castle recupererà la memoria non lo voglio più vedere in questo distretto, neanche se dovesse passare solo per venirla a prendere per andare a cena o per salutare la squadra. Chiaro?"

"Certo signore" affermò con voce dura Kate uscendo dall'ufficio

Prima di uscire dal distretto si diresse in obitorio da Lanie

"Qual è il soprannome della Gates?" chiese entrando

"È…cosa?" domandò Lanie colta all'improvviso dall'ingresso della detective

"Come viene soprannominata la Gates?"

"Ah…'Iron Gates', perché?"

"Perché mai soprannome fu più azzeccato…ti giuro se non le mettevo le mani addosso prima poco ci mancava, mi sono trattenuta solo perché è il mio capo" affermò stizzita sedendosi su uno dei tavoli

"E che è successo poi?"

Beckett rimase un paio di secondi in silenzio e poi cominciò a raccontare la discussione avuta poco prima con il capitano.

Finito il breve racconto aspettò che Lanie ribadisse qualcosa ma dalla bocca dell'amica non uscì una sola sillaba

"Lanie che hai? Ti sei imbambolata?"

"No…è che non mi immaginavo che quella donna arrivasse a tanto, insomma alla fine non può non ammettere che negli ultimi anni il nostro scrittore ci ha dato una grandissima mano"

"Eh lo so, ma non preoccuparti domani vado dal dottor Emerson e mi faccio scrivere quello che la Gates vuole avere"

"Comunque tesoro ora io e te usciamo fuori a cena e mi racconti tutto. Come sta Castle e soprattutto come stai tu"

"Ma…"

"Niente ma…ora andiamo a cena e poi potrai tornare dal tuo scrittore, tanto al momento è a casa assieme alla famiglia, lascialo un po' con loro, magari così recupererà un po' la memoria della sua famiglia"

"Hai ragione, dai andiamo, mi farà bene sfogarmi un po'"

"Ora si che si ragiona!" affermò il patologo prendendo la giacca ed avviandosi all'uscita con l'amica


	9. Chapter 9

Nello stesso istante in cui Kate usciva con la sua amica per sfogarsi Rick nel suo appartamento si stava risvegliando dopo essere rimasto a letto tutto il pomeriggio, anche se non aveva fatto nulla di particolare si sentiva sempre stanco, magari era dovuto alla ferita ed al fatto che non ricordasse quasi nulla della sua vita, soprattutto degli ultimi anni.

Da quando si era risvegliato poteva dire di aver ricordato praticamente tutta la sua infanzia ed anche gli inizi della sua carriera, quest'ultimo grazie ai libri di Derrik Storm che aveva trovato in quello che doveva essere il suo studio.

Ma vi erano altri libri che non riusciva proprio a ricordare quando e come li avesse scritti, per il quando bastava che guardasse la data di pubblicazione, ma non sapeva come mai negli ultimi anni non faceva altro che scrivere di questa Nikki Heat, oddio sua madre ed anche la stessa Kate gli aveva detto che si ispirava proprio alla detective/fidanzata per quel personaggio da quando aveva incrociato la strada della poliziotta quattro anni prima, ma allora perché non gli tornava alla memoria niente sulla sua collaborazione al distretto, sui tre libri che aveva scritto e soprattutto sulla donna che doveva essere la _sua_ donna?

Questo non riusciva proprio a capirlo e con un moto di stizza lanciò il bicchiere che aveva in mano contro un pannello che raffigurava la copertina di quello che dovrebbe essere il terzo libro della saga "Heat Rises". Questo gesto fece riaffiorare dei ricordi riguardo ad una scena praticamente identica avvenuta poco tempo prima pensò lo scrittore dato che il pannello era uguale, in quel momento la sua testa non voleva smettere di fargli male quindi dovette accasciarsi a terra e prenderla tra le mani mentre dentro di essa comparvero altre immagini relative ad una litigata avvenuta con Kate quello stesso giorno

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Lascia perdere. Ti uccideranno Kate. E se non ti interessa...almeno pensa all'effetto che farà a chi ti vuole bene. […]"_

_…_

_ "Si, beh, se non sbaglio è la mia vita, non il tuo parco giochi personale. […]" _

_…_

_"Non mi conosci Castle. Pensi di si, ma invece no"_

_…_

_"Sai cosa siamo Castle? Siamo il passato. Adesso vattene"_

_*FINE FLASHBACK*_

Nel mentre Martha aveva sentito il rumore del bicchiere lanciato contro qualcosa e accorse immediatamente nello studio del figlio, vedendolo a terra e che si teneva la testa ebbe subito paura e corse verso di lui

"Rick tesoro cos'hai?" chiese preoccupata

Rick era come in trance, quel ricordo l'aveva sconvolto parecchio, soprattutto l'ultima frase che era riuscito a capire, ma allora era ancora insieme a Kate o quest'ultima l'aveva lasciato?

Riprese il controllo della situazione solo dopo essere stato chiamato e scosso nuovamente dalla madre. "Niente madre, credo di essermi un po' stancato e questo mi ha causato un po' di mal di testa" affermò mentendo, ma appuntò mentalmente il fatto di dover parlare con Kate di questo ricordo che era comparso per capire come stesserò veramente le cose tra loro.

"Ok, ma ho sentito qualcosa cadere per terra"

"Ah, è che questa situazione non riesco a sopportarla e mi stressa, ho avuto un moto di stizza lanciando il bicchiere contro il pannello della copertina del libro, comunque niente di grave" concluse con un falso sorriso per far tranquillizzare la madre.

"Lo so caro, dev'essere molto difficile non riuscire a ricordare quello che si vuole, ma vedrai che col tempo tutto tornerà alla normalità!"

"E se questo non dovesse accadere?"

"Non essere così pessimista…" disse avvicinandosi al figlio e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla "…ma anche qualora potesse succedere una cosa del genere tu non devi pensare al passato ma al futuro e sappi che io, Alexis, Kate e tutti i ragazzi del 12th ti staremo sempre accanto"

"Grazie"

"E di che? Ho semplicemente detto la verità"

"Madre, so che deve essere difficile anche per voi questa situazione, ma cercate di non farmela pesare più di quanto non lo sia già e di questo ve ne sarò sempre grato, a tutti! E spero veramente di tornare a ricordare tutto! Ora però vorrei ricordare qualcosa di mia figlia" concluse pensando quanto fosse strano pronunciare quella parola e non ricordarsi assolutamente nulla di le, la sua nascita, i primi passi, la prima parola, tutte cose che rendono orgoglioso un padre

"Nell'armadietto in parte alla scrivania tieni tutti gli album fotografici di famiglia, prova a partire da lì, sono sicura che ti aiuteranno parecchio. Io ora devo uscire, sai le prove per lo spettacolo"

"Grazie mamma! Vai tranquilla, tanto non ho nulla da fare, aspetterò che Alexis torni dal cinema guardandomi un po' gli album come mi hai consigliato"

"Allora la tua mamma star se ne va" disse uscendo dalla stanza con il suo solito modo da superstar e facendo sorridere Rick.

Appena sentì chiudere la porta Rick si avvicinò all'armadietto ed estrasse gli album fotografici, ne prese uno e si sedette sulla poltrona davanti alla scrivania iniziando a sfogliarlo.

Le immagini gli scorrevano velocemente sotto gli occhi ed alcuni ricordi pian piano riaffioravano nella sua memoria, non poteva dimenticarsi della figlia per niente al mondo quindi bastarono le immagini di lei da piccola o di quando giocavano in casa con i laser tag, tiravano di scherma ecc. per far si che l'intera esistenza di sua figlia gli tornò in mente.

Era veramente felice per questo fatto, ma allo stesso tempo molto triste, insomma di sua madre e sua figlia si era ricordato quasi subito e con un piccolo sforzo, mentre qualsiasi cosa facesse per ricordare Kate ed i ragazzi del distretto era vano, eppure aveva condiviso con loro gli ultimi 3 anni della sua vita.

Con in testa questi pensieri e le foto della figlia si addormentò.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate era sulla strada di ritorno verso casa Castle, visto che sia Martha che Alexis le avevano chiesto di trasferirsi da loro almeno uno a quando il loro scrittore non si fosse ripreso e stava pensando che quella appena trascorsa era una delle migliori serate da un paio di settimane a questa parte, Lanie era riuscita a farla distrarre così come succedeva prima del ferimento di Rick.

Erano circa le 22 quanto Kate entrò nell'appartamento, pareva che ne Martha ne Alexis fossero ancora rientrate dalla loro serata nonna/nipote, ma le luci dello studio erano accese quindi Rick doveva essere ancora sveglio. Si diresse immediatamente li e lo vide seduto sulla poltrona con in mano l'album di famiglia, ma non lo stava sfogliando, anzi stava proprio russando, le dispiaceva svegliarlo ma sapeva che se avesse continuato a dormire in quella posizione la mattina dopo sarebbe stato ancora più a pezzi quindi decise di svegliarlo.

"Ehi Rick sveglia" sussurrò vicino alle orecchie dello scrittore, ma sembrava dormisse come un sasso. Provò anche a chiamarlo alzando un po' la voce ma niente.

Alla fine decise di scuoterlo per risvegliarlo, e questa volta funzionò perché Castle scattò a sedersi in un baleno chiedendosi che cosa fosse successo e vagando con lo sguardo per la stanza fino a quando non incrociò lo sguardo di Kate

"K…Kate…tutto ok?"

"Certo Castle, solo che ti ho visto addormentato qui in una posizione scomoda per la tua schiena ed ho preferito svegliarti perché così tu possa andare a stenderti a letto" affermò con un sorriso sincero sulla bocca

"Ah grazie" disse alzandosi dalla poltrona ed andando verso la scrivania

La detective che era in lei notò subito il fatto che Rick si comportasse in maniera strana, ma non sapeva se fosse dovuto al fatto che la ferita facesse ancora male o per quale motivo, comunque non sopportava l'idea di vederlo così, voleva sapere quindi fece l'unica cosa plausibile in quel momento, ovvero avvicinarsi e chiederglielo…

"Rick tutto bene? Ti vedo strano, non è che ti fa male la ferita?"

"Sì…sì tutto ok, la ferita in questo momento non mi fa male" affermò cercando di essere il più convincente possibile, poi sottovoce aggiunse "almeno quello"

Ma Kate sapeva riconoscere che stesse mentendo, in fondo era la migliore detective del suo distretto

"Rick non mentire, dai lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto"

Castle capì di non poter scampare a questo "interrogatorio" e alla fine anche lui voleva chiarire i mille dubbi che l'ultimo ricordo gli aveva causato. Prese un lungo respiro, si risedette su una delle poltrone, aspettò che anche lei si sedette e poi cominciò a raccontare

"Questa sera mentre ero qui nello studio ed avevo in mano un bicchiere ero frustrato per il fatto di non riuscire a ricordare la mia collaborazione con te al distretto, degli ultimi libri che ho scritto e soprattutto di te…"

Kate stava per rispondergli, ma sapeva di dovergli lasciare spazio, quindi rimase in silenzio ad aspettare che lui continuasse

"Ho avuto un moto di stizza ed ho lanciato il bicchiere contro quel pannello" disse indicando il cavalletto nell'angolo "e questo mi ha fatto ricordare una cosa, non so di preciso che giorno fosse, però ricordo di aver avuto lo stesso moto di stizza che ho avuto oggi e poi mi è tornato in mente di un litigio avvenuto con te, presumo prima di quel mio gesto, in cui tu alla fine mi dicevi che siamo il passato…" concluse abbassando il viso

"Oh Rick…" disse lei inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e poggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia "mi spiace, quello che hai ricordato è successo il giorno in cui Montgomery è morto, tu eri venuto per dirmi di lasciare perdere il caso di mia madre perché se no mi avrebbero ucciso, ma io ero talmente accecata che non ho fatto altro che urlarti che era la mia vita e che tu avevi chiuso con me e col distretto, ma la sera quando mi sono incontrata con Roy tu eri lì, perché lui ti aveva chiamato per portarmi via da quell'hangar, e tu l'hai fatto salvandomi" concluse prendendo una mano di Rick tra le sue

"E quindi è successo uno, due giorni prima del mio ferimento giusto?"

"Sì, e se io ti avessi dato ascolto, perché avevi ragione, non sarebbe successo nulla" affermò abbassando gli occhi ripensando a quel triste giorno

Castle se ne accorse e con la mano libera le sollevò delicatamente il viso prendendola dal mento

"Ehi, non devi sentirti in colpa ok? Quello che è successo è passato, io ora sto bene e sono qui con te" concluse asciugandole quella lacrima solitaria che stava solcando il suo viso ed attirandola verso sé per farla sedere sulle sue gambe ed abbracciandola

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo che parevano ore, poi ad un certo punto Kate scostò il viso dalla spalla di lui e dopo aver preso coraggio disse

"Rick, non riesco ad andare avanti con questa farsa…" e lo guardò con uno sguardo triste.

"Di che farsa parli?" chiese preoccupato

"Tua madre mi ha presentato come tua fidanzata ma…ma…"

"Ma…" era sempre più preoccupato

"Oh ti prego, già è difficile da dirtelo, se poi tu mi interrompi…"

"Scusa, dai va avanti"

"Stavo dicendo, noi non eravamo fidanzati…"

Si fermò un secondo per far assimilare la notizia al suo scrittore poi continuò

"Almeno non lo eravamo ufficialmente, ma tutti e due sapevamo di provare qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia nei confronti dell'altro, tu mi sei sempre stato accanto anche, e soprattutto, nei momenti difficili, ma io non ero pronta ad aprirmi a te, ma se tu non mi eri lì vicino io ero triste." Si accoccolò meglio nell'incavo del collo di lui e continuò "Ho capito che voglio provarci con te, e ne ho avuto la conferma quando il giorno del tuo ferimento mi hai protetto e mi hai detto d'amarmi, e ho che non potrei passare il resto della mia vita senza averti accanto,"

"Io non ricordo nulla, mi spiace"

"Rick non mi interessa se ricorderai il nostro passato, anche se mi farebbe molto piacere perché ne abbiamo passate di tutti i colori, io voglio vivere con te il presente ed il futuro possibilmente" concluse guardandolo dritto negli occhi e baciandolo

"Ed io farò il possibile perché ciò si avveri, ma anche per ricordare il nostro passato insieme al distretto, anche per quanto riguarda gli altri ragazzi" affermò sorridendo per poi baciarla nuovamente

Quando si separarono Kate si riposizionò col volto poggiato nell'incavo del collo

"Ti amo Rick" sussurrò dolcemente

"Ti amo anche io…almeno su questo credo che il vecchio ed il nuovo Rick siano d'accordo" concluse sorridendo e lasciando un bacio sui capelli della sua amata


End file.
